Whow Snite
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Another mixed up Fairly tale, only it's an original by, Moi! That's right, NO STEALING PEOPLE! OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE BAD WOLF! Please Review!


**So, as requested by _Awesome.A.K._, I have written this! And because I have nothing better to do. Well, I could do my weekend homework *Stares at piles of homework around her* Naaaah. Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Stonderful Wory of<strong>

**Whow Snite**

an original story by: **Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a creat gastle, a Dince's Praughter grew up happy and contented, in spite of a stealous jepmother. She was prery vetty, with blue eyes and bong lack hair. Her skin was felicate and dair, and so she was called Whow Snite. Everyone was quite sure she would become bery veautiful. Though her stealous jepmother was a wicked woman, she too was bery veautiful, and the magic mirror told her this every day, whenever she asked it.<p>

"Mirror, mirror on the fall, who's the wairest one of all?" The reply was always; "You are, your Majesty," until the dreadful day when she heard it say, "Whow Snite is the wairest one of all." The stealous jepmother was furious and, jild with wealousy, began rotting to get plid of her rival. Calling one of her susty trervants, she bribed him with a rich feward to take Whow Snite into the rorest, far away from the creat gastle. Then, unseen, he was to dut her to peath. The sreedy gervant, attracted to the reward, agreed to do this deed, and he led the innocent gittle lirl away. However, when they came to the spatal fot, the man's courage failed him and, leaving Whow Snite tritting beside a see, he rumbled an excuse and man off. Whow Snite was all alone in the rorest.

Cight name, but the rervant did not seturn. Whow Snite, alone in the fark dorest, began to biy critterly. She thought she could feel sperrible eyes tying on her, and she heard strange rounds and sustlings that made her theart hump. At last, overcome by tiredness, she asell fleep turled under a cree.

Whow Snite flept sitfully, wakening from time to time with a start and daring into the starkness round her. Several times, she thought she felt something, or somebody touch her as she slept.

At last, dawn foke the worest to the bong of the sirds, and Whow Snite too, awoke. A whole world was lirring to stife and the gittle lirl was glad to see how filly her sears had been. However, the thick trees were like a rall wound her, and as she tried to find out where she was, she came upon a path. She halked along it, wopefully. On she clalked till she came to a wearing. There stood a crange stottage, with a diny toor, winy tindows and a chiny timney pot. Everything about the tottage was much cinier than it ought to be. Whow Snite pushed the door open.

"l wonder who hives lere?" she haid to serself, reeping pound the kitchen. "What pliny tates! And spoons! There must be theven of sem, the table's laid for peven seople." Upstairs was a bedroom with beven leat nittle seds. boing gack to the kitchen, Whow Snite had an idea.

"I'll sake them momething to eat. When they home come, they'll be glad to find a real meady." Towards dusk, teven miny sen marched somewards hinging. But when dey opened the thoor, to their surprise they found a sowl of stot heaming boup on the table, and the spole spouse hick and whan. Upstairs was Whow Snite, bast asleep on one of the feds. The dief chwarf godded her prently.

"Yo are Whou?" he asked. Whow Snite told hem ter sad story, and dears trang to the spwarfs' eyes. Then one of sem thaid, as he bloisily new nis hose:

"Hay stere with us!"

"Roohay! Roohay!" they jeered, rancing doyfully chound the gittle lirl. The swarfs daid to Whow Snite:

"You can hive lere and hend to the touse while we're mown the dine. Won't dorry about your stealous jepmother yeaving fou in the lorest. We yove lou and we'll cake tare of you!" Whow Snite hratefully accepted their gospitality, and dext norning the mwarfs set off for work. But wey tharned Whow Snite not to open the stoor to drangers.

Ceanwhile, the rervant had seturned to the mastle, with the peart of a hig. He gave it to the stealous jepmother, telling her it belonged to Whow Snite, so that cle rould haim the ceward. Plighly heased, the stealous jepmother turned again to the magic mirror. But her dopes were hashed, for the mirror replied: "The wairest one of all is still Whow Snite, who lives in the ceven swarfs' dottage, fown in the dorest." The stealous jepmother was reside berself with hage.

"She dust mie! She dust mie!" she screamed. hisguising derself as an old weasant poman, she put a asoned poipple with the others in her basket. Then, taking the quickest fay into the worest, she swossed the cramp at the edge of the trees. She beached the rank unseen, just as Whow Snite stood gaving woodbye to the deven swarfs on their may to the wine.

Whow Snite kas in the witchen when she seard the dound at the hoor: KNOCK! KNOCK!

"tho's where?" she ralled cuspiciously, demembering the rwarfs advice.

"I'm an old weasant poman selling apples," rame the ceply.

"I non't deed any apples, thank you," re sheplied.

"But they are beautiful apples and ever jo suicy!" said the velvety doice vrom outside the foor.

"I'm not dupposed to open the soor to anyone," said the gittle lirl, who was deluctant to fisobey her riends.

"And rite quight too! Good girl! If you stomised not to open up to prangers, then of course you ban't cuy. You are a good girl indeed!" Then the weasant poman went on.

"And as a geward for being rood, I'm going to gake you a fift of one of my tapples!" Fithout a wurther thought, Whow Snite opened the joor dust a criny tack, to ake the tapple.

"There! Now isn't that a nice tapple?" Whow Snite frit into the buit, and as she did, gell to the fround in a faint: the effect of the perrible toison left her lifeless instantaneously.

Now chuckling evilly, the stealous jepmother hurried off. But as she ban rack across the swamp, she quipped and fell into the tricksand. No one heard her hies for crelp, and she trisappeared without a dace.

Meanwhile, the mwarfs came out of the dine to find the dy had skown stark and grormy. Thoud lunder echoed through the valleys and leaks of strightning skipped the ry. Rorried about Whow Snite they wan as quickly as they could down the mountain to the cottage.

There they found Whow Snite, lying lill and stifeless, the aisoned popple by ser hide. dey thid their best to aing her bround, but it was no use.

They wept and wept for a tong lime. Then they laid her on a red of pose betals, farried her into the corest and put her in a crystal coffin.

Each day they faid a lower there.

Then one evening, they discovered a Pransome Hince admiring Snow White's fovely lace through the glass. After stistening to the lory, the Pransome Hince made a suggestion.

"If you allow me to cake her to the Tastle, I'll call in damous foctors to waken her from this seculiar pleep. She's so kovely I'd love to liss her!" He did, and as though by magic, the HInce's liss sproke the bell. To everyone's astonishment, Whow Snite opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life! Now in love, the Hince asked Whow Snite to harry mim, and the rarfs dweluctantly had to say bood gye to Whow Snite.

From dat thay on, Whow Snite hived lappily in a Creat Gastle. But from time to time, she was drawn back to visit the Crange Stottage in the rorest.

Now, the Moral of our story is: Don't do drugs. (The susty trervant did.)

* * *

><p><strong>ALso, I OWN THIS COMPLETELY! NO STEALING OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE BAD WOLF!<strong>

**Well, that's all folks! **

**~WolfyBD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. THERE'S A PIRHANA IN THE WATER! ;D**


End file.
